For You I Will
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: On their wedding day Haruka and Michiru share their vows of eternal love for eachother ... a songfic with Monica's For You I Will


A/N: This idea came up to me while I was working ... and this dude was telling me how he was getting married and this was their wedding song (awwww!) ... besides, someone has to keep the balance in life with Cloud-chan's awfully sad songfic ;) Anyhoo, hope you enjoy it!!   
  
And just in case you didn't already know, no, I don't own Haruka and Michiru (WHAT A SHOCK!) and the song is (apparently) _For You I Will_ by Monica.  
  
~*~  
  
  
For You I Will_  
  
  
___Can you believe it? You're getting married! Haruka's friend Ryu grinned, almost more excited than the groom herself. Now, you're sure you remembered your vows? I think we need to go over them one more time!  
  
Come on man, at this rate you should've had them memorized too. The blonde joked, fixing her tie and straightening her jacket. Ryu gave her a death glare, and she unwillingly gave in and began to recite her declarations to Michiru.  
  
_When you're feeling lost in the night,  
When you feel your world just ain't right ...   
  
  
_Michiru, you look absolutely stunning! Her mother exclaimed, memories of her own wedding coming pouring back. Let's see now, you've got something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue ... I think you're just about ready to go!! You do remember your vows too?  
  
The aqua haired beauty nodded, saying them once again out loud to her mother imagining Haruka standing before her.  
  
_Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there ... _  
  
Michiru sweetie, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to head over to the altar. Her mother cut off, and as she led the way towards the main hall she continued to go over them with her mom.   
  
_... Anytime the times get too tough,  
Anytime your best ain't enough ...  
  
  
_Haruka, no wonder why she couldn't resist you! Ryu joked, pretending to gush at the blonde.   
  
What I was thinking when I chose _you_ as my best man ...   
  
He stuck his tongue out at her with bitterness. Because I'm the only one who agreed to do it? Now let's get this show on the road! He led his friend out into the altar, where they waited as the pews slowly filled. Haruka continued to run over her own vows in her mind - that seemed to be the only thing that stuck in her head - awaiting her bride to make the eternal walk towards her._  
  
... I'll be the one to make it better,  
I'll be there to protect you ...   
  
_  
Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered her to witness the holy matrimony of these two people ... The priest started off, though his words went unheard in Haruka and Michiru's ears, as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. ... Michiru, would you like to start? She nodded and passed her flower bouquet to one of the brides' maids and received her note cards she had written her vows onto.  
  
_... I will shield your heart from the rain  
I will let no harm come your way  
These arms will be your shelter  
No these arms won't let you down ...  
  
_When she had finished, she looked deep into Haruka's teal eyes, never feeling a moment of happiness this joyful in her entire life. The priest smiled and turned towards the groom, The blonde nodded and reached inside her jacket pocket and started.  
  
_... If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you   
Right or wrong ...  
  
_By the holy power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Haruka grinned and stepped forward, lifting the veil covering Michiru's face. She smiled again and leaned forwards, meeting her love in an embracing kiss that sealed their love together for all eternity.   
  
_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero your strength  
Anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time  
  
_As they exited the church hand-in-hand, Haruka gazed at Michiru, not understanding how people could live their lives never knowing love like this. Something wrong? Michiru asked questioningly.  
  
The blonde shook her head and held her hand out to help Michiru enter the limousine that was taking them to the airport. She closed the door behind her and put her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders; she smiled appreciatively and cuddled closer to her newlywed. Michiru ... Haruka whispered softly.  
  
  
  
_I promise you ... for you I will._


End file.
